London Town
by captainkodak1
Summary: Kim and Ron come off of a mission with thanks of the British SAS.  They are given a nice vacation in thanks.


Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by The Disney Company.

London Town

Kim and Ron's plane landed at London Heathrow airport. The SAS had given them a flight back to London and a stay in a hotel in thanks for their help on their last mission. All of the men on the SAS strike team were too big to get in the air vents of the base that had to be entered. Kim and Ron were small enough and they had the training and experience to complete their part of the mission, which was getting in and opening the door for the SAS strike team. The problem was that the residents of the base were waiting for them. Monkeyfist and his ninjas attacked the moment Kim and Ron came out of the vent. Kim and Ron were able to hold off the attacks till they could open the door for the SAS team, but they were bruised up pretty badly in the encounter. Monkeyfist and his ninjas retreated and escaped when the SAS team entered. The team was able to retrieve the weapon system that Monkeyfist had stolen.

Kim and Ron helped each other up from their seats in first class. They felt bad for those around them as they had not had time to change after their mission, so their clothes were dirty. Both of them had a few bruises and could have used a shower. The flight staff had been very kind in helping them in everyway. The two teens had tried to get some sleep but there was a school group on the plane and when they heard that Team Possible was on the plane that asked if they could meet them. Kim and Ron went down to meet the children and the passengers. They signed some autographs and took tons of pictures. Soon the leaders of the group broke it up so Kim and Ron could rest. Now that they were on the ground, they both looked forward to a good rest.

They walked off the plane only to be meet by a military officer with a sign with their names on it. As hey approached the officer he recognized them snapped to attention and saluted. "Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable, our commander sends his compliments. You are to be our guests. Your parents have been contacted and they gave their permission. Please follow me." The officer led them to a limo that was waiting outside the terminal. Kim gave a slight groan as did Ron as the entered the limo.

"Were you injured on your mission?" the officer asked.

"We don't think so, we are just real sore." Ron mentioned.

"We shall be sure of that." The officer said and picked up a radio that had been sitting in the seat. "Bravo 4 to base"

"Base to Bravo 4" the radio answered.

"Base have regimental surgeon staff met us at hotel. Team Possible may be in need of medical assistance."

"Confirmed, Bravo 4, surgeon and medical team will meet you at hotel"

The officer turned back to Kim and Ron. "We have taken the liberty of obtaining some clothing and personal care items for you since you have no luggage with you. We'll get you all checked out by the medical officer, then let you get a rest. .We will come back for you in the afternoon to help you get ready to go to the Palace."

"Palace, what Palace?" Kim asked.

"Buckingham Palace, of course. Her majesty wants to meet you, that is if you don't mind." The office said.

Ron and Kim's mind went into shut down. The Queen of England wanted to meet them?

"But, we don't have any clothes that are proper enough…" Kim started to say.

"Oh don't worry about that. There were two clothing designers meeting with her majesty when she was informed that the two of you were to be our guests. One of the designers is famous for men's clothing and the other is one of our top women's designers. They both offered their top designs for both of you. We were able to obtain your measurements and the clothing will be delivered in the morning for a final fitting." The officer told the teens.

"But my hair, my…" Kim started to say.

"No need to worry Miss Possible, the palace has arranged for a hair stylists for both of you and for you Miss Possible, a cosmetic expert will be on hand. Everything will be taken care of for you."

"A hair stylist for me?" Ron asked.

"That's right hairstyle boy, you are gonna get a make over and you best not say a word about it." Kim said with a grim look on her face. "We are going to meet the Queen of England. Deal with it."

Kim and Ron were escorted up the hall of the hotel where they were to be staying. They could not believe it. It was a 5 star hotel and the staff had practically rolled out the red carpet for them. As they approached the door to their room it was opened and they were ushered into the room. They stood in amazement as they realized that it was a suite of rooms and not just a room.

The valet and maid for the guest quarters approached them. "Good afternoon, Miss Possible, Mr. Stoppable. My name is Ernest, this is Mabel. We shall be your staff for your stay. I believe for right now however, that members of the SAS medical staff are waiting for you in each of your rooms. After your checkups, the staff will render what ever assistance that you might need in obtaining your bath and whatever meals you might desire. A line of clothing has been made available in your rooms. Miss Possible, your room is this way. Mr. Stoppable if you will follow me."

Mabel stepped forward and took Kim by the hand and spoke in a thick Irish brogue. "Oh, look at ye lass, we need to get you taken care of you sweet little thing. Now don't you worry, Ernie, will take care of that young man of yours. Now we can't let you stay together in the same room when it is time to sleep but you two can stay out here as long as you want."

Kim looked over at Ron with a "What are we getting into" expression on her face.

Ron just shrugged his shoulders and followed Ernest toward his room. "Come on, lad; let's get you checked out too. Mabel will take good care of your young lady there. We are both so proud to be getting the chance to help you."

**Later**

Ron was sitting in an easy chair watching the news. The medics had treated a number of bruises and a couple of cracked ribs. He also had a sprained wrist. Ernest had helped him with his shower and had laid out some of the softest pajamas he had ever worn. There was a warm robe and slippers for him also. He waited for Kim to come out to see what she might want to eat. He turned around when he heard the door to her room open. Then he had to remember to put his jaw back into place when Kim came out.

Kim had on a pink satin robe that really looked good. Her hair was done in a ponytail and had been pulled to the side. Her smile at him said all that he needed to know. He stood and helped her to a loveseat in the sitting area. She settled into the chair with a sigh.

"Well, what did the medics say?" Ron asked.

"Well, some pretty good bruises here and there, but that is about it. How about you?" she asked.

"Some cracked ribs, bruises and stuff. You know, normal for me." He answered.

Ernest and Mabel approached. "Now don't 'he two of ye look so much the better." Said Mabel. "Now what would the two of ye like to eat. We will get what we can for ye."

Kim sat back and closed her eyes "you know Ron, I don't know why but some pancakes with bacon and eggs sounds good. What do you say?"

Ron smiled at his partner "Sounds good to me."

Mabel smiled "Hotcakes, bacon and eggs it tis' then, you two lovely young people stay right here. Ernie and I will have it ready inna jiffy."

Ron joined Kim on the loveseat where she was sitting. Kim leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her. "Can you believe it Ron? Tomorrow we are going to meet the Queen of England."

"Are you really OK?" Ron asked. "I was that chimp lay a good one across your lower back."

Kim raised her head to look at her partner and just recently boyfriend. "And you Mr. Stoppable, Mr. Macho man. I seem to remember Monkeyfist putting one on you right here." Ron winced as she poked him in his side.

"Ok, KP, watch out now, poking can lead to an attack." Ron said.

"An attack?" Kim asked suddenly puzzled and concerned. "What do you mean an attack?"

"Oh, you know, a.… TICKLE ATTACK" Ron grabbed Kim by her sides where he knew she was very ticklish and began to tickle her as hard as he could.

Kim screeched and started to laugh and gasp as it hurt to laugh so hard.

"Ro…Ro…RON..RON STOPPABLE if you don't stop I'll have to hurt you!" She was able to say between peals of laughter.

Ron stopped and leaned back with a very pleased look on his face.

Kim settled down with warm glare on her face, "Oh you just wait. Payback is gonna be dear for that little episode."

"My, my aren't you two the thing." Mabel said as she walked over to them with a tray. Ernest followed behind with a rolling table. Ron started to get up.

"No, lad" Ernest said. "Both of ya, stay where you are. We have this table for you, so you two can eat where ya' are. I must say that it is so good to see young people have fun together. It's a wonder with all that you to do that you have time for a little fun together."

Kim face bloomed red as Mabel laughed. "Oh, lass don't you let Ernie tease you too much, he just saying that it is nice that the two of you will have some time together over the next few days."

Mabel and Ernie laid a wonderful meal in front of the two teens, who really hadn't realized how hungry they were until they started to eat. The pancakes were light and fluffy, the bacon crisp and the eggs done just right. There was melting butter on the pancakes, hot syrup and plenty of milk to drink.

After they finished, Kim and Ron sat back into the loveseat. Their exhaustion hit them as they were warm and comfortable. They had eaten a large satisfying meal and soon both were nodding off. Soon both were asleep.

"Sir, Mr. Stoppable, Sir" a voice said to Ron. Ron opened his eye and realized that he had fallen asleep. He looked down and saw Kim fast asleep on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Ernie and Mabel standing there. The suite had been darkened and the lights to their rooms were on.

"I'm sorry Sir. But I think both of you will sleep better in your beds, although we can tell that this particular sleeping arrangement is something you have done before." Ernie said. Ron looked down at Kim nestled into his shoulder with his arm around her. He smiled and said "Yeah, coming off some missions we have ended up like this."

Mabel said "Oh, I hate to wake the lass up, she looks so peaceful."

"Don't wake her up" said Ron. "I'll carry her in there, I've taken her to bed at her home several times." Ron got up easily and smoothly and putting his arms under her knees and shoulders picked Kim up. She murmured and snuggled close to him. He smiled at her, and then nodded to Mabel who led the way to Kim's room. He laid her on her bed, pulling off her robe and slipped her under the covers. Kim was wearing a pair of satin pajamas similar to the robe. Ron pulled the covers up and gave her a little kiss. He turned to see Mabel and Ernie standing there smiling.

"Don't you worry lad, she sleep well, I'll see to that. Now you get to bed yourself."

Ron swayed just a bit as he stepped forward. "Now, now, we can't have any of that young sir" said Ernie as he moved next to Ron and placed Ron's arm over his shoulder. "Now let's get you in bed." Ron allowed Ernie to help him to his room. Ron was asleep almost the instant his head hit his pillow.

Ron snuggled down deep into the covers. Everything was so soft and so warm. He grumbled as something touched his ear. He tried to pull the covers up and realized something was holding them back. He rolled over to see what was the matter and came face to face with a smiling Kim. "Huh, Kim?" he said blearily.

"Tickle time" shouted Kim and she grabbed his side under his arms and started to tickle. His mouth opened in a silent scream when he realized that Kim hands were ice-cold. Her revenge came in the fashion of two hands that must have been placed in an ice bath for sometime. Ron howled in laughter when he finally found his voice. Kim had him pinned on the bed as she continued the tickling session under his arms. "Uncle, Uncle, Aunt, Cousin, Brother, Sister, whatever, I give!" he shouted in delight.

Kim leaned back with a satisfied smile on her face. "Okay, Mr. Stoppable, I accept your surrender, time to get up. Ernie and Mabel have some breakfast for us, the stylists will be here soon and the clothes should be here soon after. Soooo, get up, get up, get up!" Kim bounced on the bed during the last few words to emphasize her point.

Kim grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet. Then with a mischievous look on her face, placed her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss. Ron's brain has just recovering from the morning assault when her lips touched his. She broke the kiss and turning with a smile on her face and holding his hand led him out to the central area where Ernie and Mabel waited for them.

"Well, good morning young sir. I wondered why the young miss here asked for a bowl of ice water so early." Said Mabel.

Ron gave Kim a sideways glance "Oh she is a real comedian in ways of getting me up."

Kim just grinned as Ernie and Mabel laughed.

"Well, young sir, we have toast, cereal, juice and fruit for breakfast" Ernie said.

"Good morning Team Possible" said a voice behind them. They turned and recognized the officer from the evening before. "I trust you slept well, I am sorry that I didn't introduce myself last night. My name is Captain Winders."

"Thanks, Captain, we appreciate all that has been done for us." Ron said.

Mabel called out "Come on you two, finish your breakfast. Young lady, your hair dresser is here along with the dress that has been designed for you. Young sir, your stylist is here also and the outfit that has been designed for you is here also. Now come on and let's get you ready for this afternoon.

The entire morning was taken up with getting the clothes fitted, hair done, and a meeting with a protocol officer who explained to them how to meet the Queen. They also had time to call home and talk with their parents. The parents were ecstatic about the two meeting the Queen. There were two very jealous brothers at Kim's house as the news of the team meeting the Queen was all over the TV. Kim had to call Monique and when she mentioned the name of the designer of her outfit Ron could hear Monique scream over the phone from the other side of the room.

The time came for Ron and Kim to leave. Each had gone into their rooms to get ready and Mabel and Ernie had helped each get ready. They each came out at the same time and turned to look at each other as neither had seen the other's outfits.

Kim looked in wonder at Ron. Her heart had skipped a couple of times when she saw him. For once Ron's hair was all where it should be. The tux he was wearing had been custom made for him. He had been filling out in the past few months and the tux fitted him very well. It was a black tux. He had a red cummerbund with a red tie. She could barely believe that the very handsome man in front of her was Ron.

Ron forced himself to breathe again after seeing Kim. The gown was as black as his tux. There was one strap that went over her right shoulder. There was light colored piping around the shoulder strap. She had a sash of white that formed a V in the front of the gown. She wore white bracelets that gave the illusion of fake cuffs on each wrist. She was also wearing a black ribbon chocker with a green emerald in a silver setting. Her hair had been teased into luxurious waves that cascaded down her back. She wore black slippers.

Ernie and Mabel applauded as the two teens walked out and met each other. The two designers stood to the side very happy with their creations. Kim's designer stepped forward. "If you two don't mind, we as in my friend in design here would like to introduce these designs together next week at a design show. We would like to introduce the gown and tux together. We would be honored if you would allow us to call it the Possible/Stoppable set."

Kim and Ron looked dumbfounded. A major clothing set named after them? "Sure." They both said. "We would be honored." Ron's designer stepped forward. "The Possible/Stoppable combo it is. It will be the biggest thing among the teen and young adult set in years, and we will make arrangements for some royalties to be paid into accounts that will be step up for your education."

The teens were really surprised now. They were going to be paid for the clothing line being in their name. All of this was really overwhelming the two of them.

Captain Winders stepped forward. "It is time for us to leave. We will go into the basement garage and enter your limo for your ride to the Palace."

Ron presented his arm to Kim who took it with a smile. They followed the Captain out the door and to the elevator.

**The Palace**

Kim and Ron waited outside of the sitting room where they were to meet with the Queen. They had arrived in time for afternoon tea. They would have tea with the Queen and then return to the hotel. The door opened and Ron and Kim stood. A footman motioned for them to enter. They both stopped as they entered. Kim did a polite curtsey and Ron bowed. The footman announced. "Your Majesty, it is my honor to present Miss Kimberly Possible and Mr. Ronald Stoppable of Team Possible." The door closed as the two teens stepped forward.

Later, the door opened again, Kim curtseyed again and Ron bowed as they left. "Thank you your Highness" they said. They waited for Captain Winders to join them in the hall. "Well" Captain Winders said as he joined them. "The Queen was very appreciative of you coming to see her. I hope that you two will enjoy the present that she has planned for you."

Kim blushed a little. "Captain, we would never turn down a gift from a head of state. What we did that evening is what we do. We didn't expect any thanks or awards. But a dinner cruise with dancing combined with a night on the town is appreciated."

The Captain smiled. "Well, the Queen had phoned your parents for permission and suggestions on what to do for you. Your parents came up with the idea of the dinner cruise and Her Majesty filled in some other ideas. All of the arrangements have been made. A car will pick up to take you to the cruise, then to the Eye, and then be at your disposal. Your parents were assured that you would be safe."

Kim's eyes went downcast "great!" She thought ."Chaperoned trip."

The Captain smiled at Kim's reaction. "Miss Possible, don't be so downcast, we said you would be safe, not chaperoned. The strike team you assisted has volunteered to watch over you. I doubt you will ever see them. But you will be quite safe. In fact, I pity anyone who would try anything with you."

Kim and Ron looked at each other and smiled. This would be the first real date that they will have had in a long time. Kim saw Ron's special smile, the one he had only for her. She smiled back demurely and thought of a nice slow dance with Ron holding her. The two teens joined hands as they walked down the hallway to their waiting car.

**That Evening**

The car left Kim and Ron at the **Bateaux London** dock at the Victoria Embankment Pier. They walked arm in arm onto the boat. There was polite applause from the other guests on the boat. Apparently their attendance on the boat was known to many and when the guests found out that the teens were on the boat as personal guests of the Queen, they were given every courtesy. Kim and Ron were given a private table on the dining deck in a secluded section. The teens sat side by side and gazed at the wonderful views of the city as the boat sailed the river. The dinner was wonderful. Soon the dance music started. Ron stood and offered his hand to Kim. She smiled and took his hand and allowed him to guide her to the dance area. There he took her into his arms and they danced the night away. She melted into his arms and laying her head on his shoulder wishing for this night never to end. But all good things must end and soon the boat had docked and they left the boat and found their ride waiting for them.

Their next stop was The London Eye. The two teens were amazed at the size of observation wheel. They entered their compartment for their 30 minute ride over London. Kim stood next to Ron, her hand crept over and she took his hand. Ron turned and glanced into two wonderful green eyes. Kim stared into the dark brown eyes of the man standing at her side. She smiled a small smile and moved closer to Ron and placed her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and they watched as London was displayed below them.

Their next stop was under the lights of Big Ben. The two teens enjoyed walking together in the park. They were tired but so happy. This had been a truly wonderful evening. No interruptions, no problems, just the two of them. Ron had taken off his tie and opened his collar just a bit. They were walking back to were they were to meet their ride when they felt drops of rain. Laughing and giggling they ran to a nearby phone booth to get out of the rain. Kim snuggled up next to Ron as they both stared out at the rain. She shivered a little in the cool of the rain. Ron turned and placed his jacket over her shoulders. She gazed up at Ron and smiled. Ron smiled back and started to lean forward as his arms went around her shoulders. She turned her head up and closed her eyes as their lips met, her arms going around his waist. She leaned into the kiss, feeling the love that he held for her and that she was giving back to him. They stood there in that small little booth, sharing their new found love, they didn't even notice their ride pull up and wait for them.

* * *

I thought I would give our two favorite teens a little vacation. I hope that all of you enjoy this little trip for our two teens. This fic is based on the picture Rainy London Night by Rich Sirois. I didn't mean for this one to be so long but it just came out that way. 


End file.
